Dragon Ball Z Song Parodies By Lunapokema
by Lunapokema
Summary: It should probably be rated G cause there are no cuss words or anything, but I just wanna be safe. It's exactly like the title says, so R&R Peeps!! ^_^
1. Look I did a Parody!

Since Oil Change went so well, I thought I'd do some song parodies. These aren't very well done, but its just for humor. And if you want to go check out my other fics. I'm also on MediaMiner.org, so thats where updates go when FF.N is down. So enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: Luna: Since if forgot the disclaimer in Oil Change this is for that too! I don't own Dragon Ball Z, or the songs I use in here. I'm not going to put the song titles in here, cause I don't wanna give it away. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fight Hard  
  
Krillen: ::singing to himself about Goku::  
  
A man of intrigue He lives for the thrill Always has places to go And people to kill  
  
Danger is the game he plays And he holds every card 'Cause if you wanna win You gotta fight hard  
  
A man of the world So suave and discreet He trips over the villains Piled up at his feet  
  
But evil's lurking So he's always on his guard Cause if your gonna fight You better fight hard  
  
::Goku, Gohan and the others choose this time to walk in::  
  
He's always there When the chips are beginning to fall Goku wouldn't care if they kicked him and grabbed him And shot him and stabbed him And nailed both his ears to the wall  
  
Everyone: O_o Goku: O_O ;_; ::whimpers::  
  
Facing death everyday Is a tough job for any man But his hours are flexible And he's got a great dental plan  
  
By the way if you walked in late Allow me to reiterate The name of this Song Fic is Fight Hard  
  
They call it Fight Hard You're reading Fight Hard It's the theme from Fight Hard 


	2. Another One? My, oh my.....

Here's the next chapter peeps. Enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: Luna: I don't own DBZ or the songs. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!! Why did Akira Toriyama only have dauhters???!?!?!?!?! It's not fair~! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Korin  
  
I met him in a tower down in Korin's Holy Land Right Underneath Kami's Lookout and palace K A M I, Kami  
  
I saw the little runt sitting there on a log I asked him his name and in a raspy voice he said "Korin" K O R I N, Korin Ko-Ko-Ko-Ko Korin  
  
Well, I've been around, but I ain't never seen A guy who looks like a cat, but he's wrinkled and byped Oh, my Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin  
  
Well, I'm not dumb, but I can't understand How he can lift me in the air just by raising his hand Oh, my Korin Ko-Ko-Ko-Ko Korin Ko-Ko-Ko-Ko Korin  
  
Well, I left home just a week before And I've never ever been a warrior before But Kami, he set me straight, of course He said, "Go to Korin and he'll show you the Force"  
  
Well I'm not the kind that would argue with God So it looks like I'm gonna start all over again With my Korin Ko-Ko-Ko-Ko Korin Ko-Ko-Ko-Ko Korin  
  
Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin Ko-Ko-Ko-Ko Korin  
  
So I used the Force I picked up a box I lifted some rocks While I stood on my head Well, I won't forget what Korin said  
  
He said, "Goku, stay away from the darker side And if you start to go astray, let the Force be your guide" Oh, my Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin  
  
"I know Daimaio's really got you annoyed But remember, if you kill him, then Kami'll be unemployed" Oh, my Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin  
  
Well, I heard my friends really got in a mess So I'm gonna have to leave Korin, again But I know that I'll be coming back some day I'll be playing this part 'till I'm old and gray  
  
The long-term contract that I had to sign Says I'll be making these movies till the end of time With my Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin  
  
Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin  
  
Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin  
  
Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin Ko-ko-ko-ko Korin 


	3. Geez. How Many Am I Going To Do?

Okay, here's the third chapter, it should be funny. At least I hope it is... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: Luna: I don't own anything... its soo not fair. But I would like to say that I just took the melody from the songs. But I put in different words. Cept for ch. 1...... I only put in three different words there...X_X Vegeta: Your not an idiot. Luna: O_o Why are you being so nice? I thought you and every one else hated me after those Launch incedents? Vegeta: We do. But since you have to go back to school today I'm trying to be nice. Luna: Awwwww.. Shucks. Arigato, Vegeta-ouji!! Vegeta: You actually called me Prince-Vegeta?!?!?! O_O Luna: See. I'm only mean and rampaging when ppl insult me. Otherwise I'm nice. Vegeta: ::crash:: Why didn't you tell us this earlier?  
  
Luna: You never asked!!! ^_^ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Livin' La Vida Roshi  
  
He's into superstition He's really not very tall He's got a premonition This kid's gonna kill us all  
  
He's in the Tenkachi-Bodukai Big heads and long necks He's got a small Kamehameha And speaks he in ways to vex  
  
He'll make you lift up big rocks with power of your arms He'll make you face your destiny And you'll never be the same And your hair will cause you pain  
  
Long bearded, old, and stout Livin' la Vida Roshi He'll train and wear you out Livin' La Vida Roshi  
  
His cane is chemerstick He's the biggest pervert you'll ever meet He will wear you out Livin' La Vida Roshi Livin' La Vida Roshi  
  
Woke up on his island On a funky setup beach He trained my mind and he trained my body But now I'm off to lend a hand  
  
He always talks in ridles and he frys at your brain And once he finishes traing you you'll never be the same And Launch is quite a pain  
  
Long bearded, old, and stout Livin' la Vida Roshi He'll train and wear you out Livin' La Vida Roshi  
  
His cane is chemerstick He's the biggest pervert you'll ever meet He will wear you out Livin' La Vida Roshi Livin' La Vida Roshi  
  
He'll make you lift up big rocks with power of your brain He'll make you face your destiny and you'll never be the same and your hair will cause you pain  
  
Long bearded, old, and stout Living la Vida Yoda He'll train and wear you out Livin' La Vida Yoda  
  
His cane is chemerstick He's the biggest pervert you'll ever meet He will wear you out Livin' La Vida Roshi  
  
Long bearded, old, and stout Living la Vida Yoda He'll train and wear you out Livin' La Vida Yoda  
  
His cane is chemerstick He's the biggest pervert you'll ever meet He will wear you out Livin' La Vida Roshi Livin' La Vida Roshi He's Livin' La Vida Roshi 


	4. Wow. I'm getting good at this, ne? ::I w...

Alright. Another chapter! I just keep em' coming don't I? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Disclaimer: Luna: I don't own anything, and this is going to be the last chapter for awhile. I'll try to think of more... Vegeta: That should take two months. Luna: \_/* Vegeta: I meant that in the best possible way!! Luna: And I'm not singing about Krillen's daughter in this song. Just so nobody gets confused. Vegeta: Cause that happens alot in Luna's fics! Luna: That's it!!! ::chases Vegeta with a frying pan:: ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Marron Song  
  
Hi Marron Hi Krillen D'you wanna go for a ride? Sure Krillen Jump in...  
  
I'm a Marron girl, in a Marron world Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
Come on Marron, let's go party! I'm a Marron girl, in a Marron world Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
I'm a blue haired bimbo girl, in a fantasy world, Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly. You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink, Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky. You can touch, you can play, if you say: «I'm always yours»  
  
I'm a Marron girl, in a Marron world Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
Come on Marron, let's go party! Ah, Ah, Ah, yea. Come on Marron, let's go party! Uu-oooh.. uu-oooh.. Come on Marron, let's go party! Ah, Ah, Ah, yea. Come on Marron, let's go party! Uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please, I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees. Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again, Hit the town, fool around, let's go party. You can touch, you can play, if you say: «I'm always yours» You can touch, you can play, if you say: «I'm always yours»  
  
Come on Marron, let´s go party! Ah, Ah, Ah, yea. Come on Marron, let's go party! Uu-oooh.. uu-oooh.. Come on Marron, let's go party! Ah, Ah, Ah, yea. Come on Marron, let's go party! Uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
  
I'm a Marron girl, in a Marron world Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
I'm a Marron girl, in a Marron world Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
Come on Marron, let's go party! Ah, Ah, Ah, yea. Come on Marron, let's go party! Uu-oooh.. uu-oooh.. Come on Marron, let's go party! Ah, Ah, Ah, yea. Come on Marron, let's go party! Uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
  
Oh, I'm having so much fun! Well Marron, we've just getting started. Oh, I love you Ken.  
  
Ken? O_o I mean Krillen! 


End file.
